creative_writers_writefandomcom-20200214-history
Poems By: Name Here Hehe Im Clever
Number One There was once a group of kids Whos lives were off the grid They played around with strangers But ther lives cold not get stranger For they lived a life as an animal And that was just so terrible For their lives were only bareable Inside the world of internet Which trapped their lives in a net This girl named Layla was in it Because she didnt know how to knit She played all night and all day But her feelings were never gay She wasted time and energy Making jokes all about Even when she had an allergy But everyone was in doubt For they did not understand And took the stupid girl seriously So Layla had to disband And head out to some strange land Number Two Life outside the net was terrible It was hardly bearable And I dont think it is repairable It certainly isn't wearable Number Three There was once a wolf so white That the snow it self was jealous And it filled the snow with spite But the wolf was oblivious To the hate the snow had felt The snow was outraged and casted a terrible cold To get the white wolfs pelt The wolf had died But that was not all that was delt For the wolf had replied The wolf would not mend And casted a terrible spell Causing the Snow to melt Number Four There was once a fly Who soared in the sky And he died Number Five There was once a cat Who was many different shades And was as annoying as a gnat Who treated her owners as maids She sat where ever she wanted And pestered when ever she could The cat was becoming unwanted But she never became good So her owners took her out And left her in a field And the cat began to pout A distance away the owner kneeled He took out his gun and shot until the deed was done Number Six THERE WERE ONCE THESE STUPID KIDS WHOS LIVES WERENT WORTH CENTS WHOS LIVES WERE OFF THE GRIDS BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T MAKE A BIT OF SENSE Number Seven THERE IS THIS GIRL WHOS PISSED AND PEOPLE WHO WERE ADDED TO THE LIST THIER LIVES WERE MOST LIKELY DISSED THEIR LIES CERTAINLY WONT BE MISSED* xD Number Eight There was once a charming boy Whos laugh brightened a day And he had a toy That could spray Number Nine Billy The Goat He left in a boat But he didn't read the note For the boat would not stay afloat So Billy the Goat Went down with his boat Along with his oats Poor Billy the Goat ): Number Ten Billy the Goat was constantly attacked And was thought of as a snack Baltoni wanted to eat him and that was a fact For Baltoni was a whack Number Eleven Billy was killed By a guy none as Ass Billy was grilled And gave Ass gas Number Twelve A B C One, two, three Billy tried to flee But instead was served with tea ): Number Thirteen Applesause is good with floss to put on moss so we can all cross and I'm a boss ;) Number Fourteen Caution's sister was a whore For she took Caution's man Caution swore and started a plan Category:Poems